dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xin Xianying
Xin Xianying (onyomi: Shin Ken'ei) is Xin Pi's daughter and Xin Chang's older sister. Known for her austerity and foresight, she often provided her family with helpful advice in times of crisis. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, she was a generic officer with a unique portrait in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast. She is one of the newcomers in DZ2K18 as a DLC character and is the main protagonist in DZ2K19. Story Xin Xianying makes her playable debut in DZ2K18 as one of the DLC characters. Description: Xin Pi's daughter. She is well known for her involvement in the Wu Zhang Plains and the Coup De Tat, where she gave advice to her brother Xin Chang. (TO BE ADDED) Overall Rating: 81 Rival: AJ Styles Reason: AJ reminds her of Shane McMahon for some odd reason. Prologue: (TO BE ADDED) Ending: Xin Xianying may have defeated Zeus and put a stop to his plans, but she also enraged Natsuko Honda, who vowed to eliminate her at all costs. Natsuko gave her a warning: "I want you! Prepare to meet your end!" she said. DZ2K19 Overall: 85 In 2K19, Xianying's the main protagonist. With the Mishima Zaibatsu and The Marker causing havoc, she forms a group of fighters including Issac Clarke, who has destroyed The Marker three times. HOPE ENDING Xianying defeats Nicole and then spares MERCY ENDING (TO BE ADDED) BLOODLUST ENDING (TO BE ADDED) SUICIDE ENDING SECRET ENDING Mercenaries Due to her status as the main protagonist, Xin Xianying was added as part of the Hope update in The Mercenaries. Xianying is notable for having three variations instead of two. She, along with the protagonists, have an extra two variations. Default Costume (DW9/Ishimura) Loadout * M1911 Handgun (A variation of the Plasma Cutter) * Spas 12 Shotgun * FN-FAL Assault Rifle * 50 Handgun ammo * 10 Shotgun ammo Trivia * With her addition, she is the only Jin character from Dynasty Warriors that never interacted with Zhong Hui, which is rather strange considering that in her DW9 ending, Xianying's story ended before the Coup. However, this was averted in 2K19 when it was mentioned by Sento about Xianying's role in the Coup that spared her brother. * Xin Xianying shares her English voice actress, Lindsay Jones, with Ruby Rose, Hilda, and Vanessa Kimball. All three of them are from Rooster Teeth. What's hilarious is that Xianying does have a special conversation with the three characters. * Her Overall rating in DZ2K19 reveals that she is considered one of the strongest female characters in the Warriors series. The others are Yue Ying (91 in 2K18 and 90 in 2K19), Da Qiao (86 in 2K19), Zhang Chunhua (87 in 2K19), Gracia (88 in 2K19), Naotora li (tied with Da Qiao), Oichi (tied with Da Qiao), Joan of Arc (tied with Dong Bai and Xianying in 2K19) and recently, Dong Bai (tied with Xianying in 2K19). Her overall rating in 2K20 now puts her in the 90's club. * Her stance animation is similar to Rentaro Satomi. * In 2K18, she uses the Broad Axe, known as a Ji. But in 2K19, she now uses a pistol, similar to Rentaro. * The secret ending is considered canon as Xianying had somehow arrived in a different world, which was later revealed to be Higanbana, the same world that Nagisa is on.